1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device may be lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device, and a FPD device may be used as a display device of an electronic device. Examples of FPD devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.